<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nine by Butsinceimetyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447496">Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou'>Butsinceimetyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day 1 of Seblainiversary: Nine.</p><p>Featuring nine significant moments of Sebastian and Blaine's life together (so far).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I'm posting this super late, but I ended up panicking and re-writing a chunk of this today lol. It's still the 7th on the West Coast haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Blaine calls to the barista behind the counter as he scoops up his iced coffee and blueberry muffin, balancing them in one hand. He readjusts the strap of his satchel before crossing the on-campus café in search of a table, but the place is overflowing on the first day of classes, forcing Blaine to sigh in defeat. It’s his first day at NYU, and after three classes of introductions and syllabi talk, on top of an early morning subway ride, he has been really looking forward to a few minutes to sit down and enjoy some coffee before he heads to his last class of the day.</p><p>He catches sight of a small table with two chairs in the far right corner of the café with only one of the chairs currently occupied, taken up by what appears from the back to be a tall, attractive guy, with gorgeous auburn brown hair. Blaine shrugs, making his way toward the table in hopes that whoever the other student is won’t mind sharing a table, at least for a short while. He walks around the stranger, nearing the unoccupied seat, prepared to see a good looking guy. However, he is stunned to find not only a handsome face but a familiar one as well.</p><p>“Sebastian?” Blaine asks, mouth gaping as he looks down at his estranged high school friend, his face buried deep in a book and a hand cupping a coffee mug which he holds up to his face to take a drink.</p><p>The taller man looks up and raises his brows in question, eyes widening as he realizes just who is standing over him. Sebastian pulls his cup away and settles it down on the table, swallowing back the warm liquid and clearing his throat, “Blaine Anderson,” He hums, shaking his head in disbelief and giving Blaine a smirk and a once over, “Aren’t you a sight for these sore eyes.”</p><p>Blaine blushes under Sebastian’s gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious in his choice of outfit: black highwaters and a formfitting Kelly green short-sleeved button-up. He glances away for a moment as he feels the heat in his cheeks, laughing quietly as he returns his attention to the other man, “Is this seat taken?” He asks, gesturing toward the open chair with his free hand.</p><p>Sebastian grins, shaking his head, “Not at all, please,” he says, nodding at Blaine and marking the page of his book before shutting it, “How did I not know you go to NYU?” He asks head cocked as he watches Blaine slip his satchel over the back of his chair and settle down in the seat across from him, “I know we haven’t talked in a while, but I could have sworn I heard you were at NYADA.”</p><p>Blaine hums, playfully rolling his eyes as he takes a sip from his iced coffee and tears his muffin out of its package, “I was at NYADA, but um, it wasn’t the right fit for me,” He shrugs and looks up at Sebastian with a wry smile, “I thought I’d try something different, and now I’m here. Today’s my first day, actually.”</p><p>Sebastian nods, grin slipping as he bites his lip and taps his fingers on his coffee cup. It’s been a while since they had last really spoken—not since senior year—but from Blaine’s behavior so far (and much to Sebastian’s relief), there was no long-lasting bad blood between them. It seems helping out with that ridiculous engagement put him back in Blaine’s good graces.</p><p>Speaking of the engagement, “What about, uh…” He trails off, not sure how to pose the question.</p><p>However, Blaine seems to see where Sebastian was heading, “Kurt?” Blaine asks, doing his best not to grimace.</p><p>Sebastian, raises a curious brow, “Yeah, is he still at NYADA?” He asks, feigning interest in Kurt for Blaine’s sake, “Last time I saw you two, you were inseparable.”</p><p>Blaine gives a noncommittal shrug and takes another small sip of his coffee, “I would assume he’s still there, but we haven’t spoken in months, so I don’t know for sure.”</p><p>Sebastian winces, eyes widening, “Oh, I didn’t know. I’m…I’m sorry, Blaine.” He was never Kurt’s biggest fan—in fact, he may have been Kurt’s biggest hater—but Sebastian didn’t mean to stir up any negative feelings for Blaine when they’ve only just reunited.</p><p>Blaine, however, doesn’t seem affected in the slightest, “I’m not,” He says with an easy smile, “Our relationship was always sort of toxic, and when Kurt broke up with me...” He shrugs again, “It’s better this way.”</p><p>Sebastian gives a small nod. From the first day he met Kurt, he thought that Blaine’s boyfriend was a piece of work. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to hear they were separated, but he had always hoped it would be Blaine who woke up and did the dumping, “Can I ask what happened?”</p><p>Blaine hums, picking at his blueberry muffin, “We were engaged, as you know, but, um, he broke up with me kind of suddenly. Cold feet, I guess.” Blaine takes a bite of his muffin, chewing quickly and swallowing it down, “We had been fighting for a while at that point, but I was devasted. I flunked out of NYADA, moved back in with my mom…”</p><p>Sebastian gaps. He can’t imagine Blaine failing at anything, especially out of school. The idea that Kurt put him through so much pain that he flunked out makes Sebastian’s blood boil, “Wow, Blaine, that’s—” He shakes his head and lets out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>Blaine laughs softly, “Funnily enough, I’m glad it happened. Of course, it sucked, but it forced me to kick myself into gear,” He gives Sebastian a soft smile, “I was going to therapy, coaching the Warblers, and had just submitted my NYU application when Kurt showed up begging to get back together,” Blaine huffs and rolls his eyes, “Obviously, I said no.”</p><p>Sebastian can’t help but smirk at that, “Blaine, that’s great—proud of you for standing up to that clown.” He says, “I’m glad you’re finally figuring everything out.”</p><p>Blaine laughs quietly, “He’s not a clown, but thanks.”</p><p>“He’s a clown for letting you go,” Sebastian grins, making Blaine blush.</p><p>“You—” Blaine shakes his head, sighing as he smiles, “Still quite the flirt, I see,” He takes another sip from his iced coffee, leaning forward, chin in hand “Hmm, what about you? What has the infamous Sebastian Smythe been up to all this time?”</p><p>“I don’t know about infamous,” Sebastian chuckles as he settles back into his chair,  “I’ve just been here, I guess,” He uses one hand to gesture around him, “Studying sociology and pre-law, per my father’s request.” He rolls his eyes, “I’ll never admit it to him, but it’s the path I wanted to take anyway,” He says with a wink.</p><p>Blaine flushes, giggling, “Don’t worry I won’t reveal your secret,” He glances down at his watch, gasping at the time and startling Sebastian as he jumps up from his seat, “I have to run. My next class is in like ten minutes,” He flashes Sebastian a guilty smile as he swings his satchel over a shoulder and gathers up his trash to toss on his way out, “Do you still have my number?” He asks, biting his lip.</p><p>Sebastian smirks, “As long as it hasn’t changed it.”</p><p>“It hasn’t,” He raises a challenging brow, “Text me, okay? We should hang out. Like old times,” He grins, taking a step back from the table, “Maybe I can teach you how to get red wine out of your blazer piping, you know, in case you need a refresher.”</p><p>Sebastian’s jaw drops. He never thought he’d see the day that Blaine Anderson flirted with him, “I’m looking forward to it, Anderson.”</p><p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
</p><p>Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit nervous about his plan to ask Sebastian out today.</p><p>It has been about two weeks since they reunited at the coffee shop, and in that time, Blaine and Sebastian have fallen back into their old routine of constant texts and phone calls, plus multiple meetups at the on-campus café. Blaine is thrilled to have his friend back after all this time, especially as he discovers just how much Sebastian has matured over the past few years. He is somehow even flirtier than before, not to mention funnier, smarter, and even more handsome.</p><p>Reigniting their friendship has stirred up old feelings, but while in high school Blaine was a taken man, now, he can act on his feelings if he wants. He has been out of a relationship for nearly a year. He has had time to reflect and re-discover himself, and now as he finds himself getting close to Sebastian again, he feels that he is finally ready to date (Although he thinks he might have been ready months ago, he just had not found a guy that interested him.).</p><p>However, part of Blaine can’t help but worry that despite the flirting and the less than family-friendly texts, Sebastian isn’t actually into him. When they were in high school, making Blaine blush was always Sebastian’s greatest feat, but that was years ago. He is certain the taller man has had a plethora of New York men, both more interesting and more handsome than Blaine, flirting with him (and sleeping with him) over the past two years. Plus, they have both changed so much since they met during their Junior year. Sebastian is not the boy he was at 16 and neither is Blaine. Why would Sebastian ever return Blaine’s feelings now, especially after making him wait for so long?</p><p>But another part of him wonders if Sebastian has harbored feelings for Blaine all this time—that the flirting that started back up right away with his first words to Blaine just two weeks ago is a sign of Sebastian’s interest in him. Even at 16, with his “doesn’t bother me if it doesn’t both you,” and his “we broke up 20 minutes after we met,” Blaine had always wondered if Sebastian’s feelings toward him stemmed further than wanting sex. Now that they’re older and more matured, there might be an even bigger chance of that.</p><p>They were already planning on seeing a screening of <em>Cabaret</em> tonight at a theater near Blaine’s apartment that he shares with Sam, so <em>technically</em> he won’t be asking Sebastian out. He will just be asking Sebastian if they can change the details of their outing.</p><p>But that doesn’t stop him from glaring at his phone where it sits on the coffee table as he wrings his hands and nervously tries to decide how to ask Sebastian—through a call or a text.</p><p>After a moment, Blaine sighs, snatching up his phone and scrolling through his contacts to the S’s. He presses the call button next to Sebastian’s name, letting out a deep breath as it rings.</p><p>“Hey, killer,” Sebastian’s voice rings, a smile sounding through his tone, “I was just about to head over to your place in a minute.”</p><p>Blaine sighs, opening his mouth to speak, but he freezes, starring across the living room of his apartment with his mouth gaping as he tries to find the right words.</p><p>A hum sounds from across the line, a hint of concern in Sebastian’s voice “B? You there? Is everything okay?”</p><p>Blaine takes another deep breath, closing his eyes tight as he speaks quickly into the phone, “Would you wanna make tonight a date?”</p><p>Sebastian chuckles, “You’re gonna need to slow down, because I didn’t understand any of that, Anderson.”</p><p>Blaine swallows, “Would you, um,” He huffs, running his free hand nervously through his hair, “Would you be interested in turning tonight’s outing into a date?” He asks, clear and concise this time.</p><p>The other side of the line is silent for a little too long, sending Blaine’s already nervous heart into a thumping, wild mess as he waits for Sebastian to say something, anything.</p><p>He’s about to speak again, to beg Sebastian forget he asked when the taller man finally responds, “Blaine, I would love that.” Something twists in Blaine’s heart at the sound of Sebastian’s voice. It’s hushed like he’s stunned, but he sounds so, so sincere, “I’ve been wanting you to ask me that for almost four years now,” Sebastian chuckles.</p><p>Something light and warmth fills up Blaine at Sebastian’s words. It seems he didn’t have to worry about Sebastian reciprocating his feelings after all. But despite the thrill from Sebastian’s words, Blaine sighs, a flash of guilt cutting through the warm feeling that’s taken over his chest, “Better late than never?” He asks, laughing softly, “I’m sorry for making you wait.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” Sebastian says, the smile even more evident in his voice, “I’ll be there in 30, all right?”</p><p>Blaine chuckles, “Can’t wait.”</p><hr/><p>Blaine meets Sebastian down at the front steps of his building. The shorter man is clad in tight-fitting red chinos, a warm cream sweater, and a black pea coat. Sebastian, in comparison, is dressed down in his dark-wash blue jeans, NYU pullover, denim jacket, and Chuck Taylors. The November chill makes it difficult to walk to the theater without shivering just a bit, but Sebastian’s arm slipping around his waist keeps Blaine warm until they head inside for the screening of <em>Cabaret. </em></p><p>They laugh, they sing, they cry. Their hands overlap in the popcorn bucket, and Sebastian trails a mischievous hand up Blaine’s thigh. Blaine takes his own turn to slip an arm around Sebastian’s waist as they make their way back toward Blaine’s pace, passing streetlights and lanterns that give a yellowy-golden glow to the city of New York.</p><p>After a few steps and just a few final blocks, Sebastian and Blaine make their way back to the bottom of the steps of Blaine’s building—right where they started the night. Blaine goes to dig his keys out of his pockets, ready to head inside and end the night when a sound interrupts his search. </p><p>Sebastian clears his throat, “Blaine, I had a really nice time tonight.”</p><p>Blaine blushes, “Me, too.” He says, reaching out and giving Sebastian’s hand a gentle squeeze, “Thank you for agreeing to come out with me.”</p><p>Sebastian laughs quietly, “As if I could ever say no,” He teases before his face turns to a frown as he bites his slip, “could I, um, could I kiss you?”</p><p>Blaine’s lips momentarily part in surprise, before a grin takes over his face as he nods, “I’d like that.”</p><p>Sebastian smiles and slips a firm hand around Blaine’s waist, lifting the other to cup the shorter man’s warm cheek. He leans down, watching as Blaine’s eyes flutter closed as he purses his lips. When they finally meet, Sebastian can’t help but sigh into Blaine’s lips, relishing in the fact that after all these years he is finally kissing Blaine Anderson.</p><p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p><p>When Blaine was first old enough to know what sex was, he had imagined his first time would be like the movies and follow the usual clichés: rose petals on the bed, candles lit around the room, soft music playing.</p><p>Instead, it was spontaneously decided by Kurt after their first performance of West Side Story, and Blaine was too blinded by teenage love to argue. There had not been time for rose petals or candles, and Blaine’s portable speaker had broken the week before so they couldn’t even put on music. It was just two boys unromantically stumbling out of their socks and underwear to have lackluster sex in silence before Kurt had to hurry home so he could beat curfew.</p><p>Sebastian on the other hand lost his virginity at only just 15 to an older (much older) man in the bathroom of a shady bar somewhere in the outskirts of Paris during his annual summer visit with his mother and step-father—right before he started his sophomore year of high school.</p><p>He remembers being shoved uncomfortably up against the stall for a good twenty minutes, trying to ignoring the strange smell that reeked through the place as he and the nameless man desperately tried to get off. Soon enough he was left there alone covered in sweat and his own cum after the man gave him a nasty grin and a, “see you around, kid,” before pulling his pants up and hurry away.</p><p>But unlike Blaine, Sebastian had never dreamt up some magical scenario of how he would lose it. For him, sex was sex. He doesn’t regret his first time (maybe parts of it, because let’s be real that guy was gross), because sex was not about some “connection;” it was not about getting closer to another person. For Sebastian, it was about getting off. Or, at least it had been.</p><p>However, now he is finally dating Blaine, an idea Sebastian has been hung up on for almost four years, and everything with Blaine will always be different. Everything with Blaine will always be special. He wants it to be special.</p><p>So, having shared their own experiences with each other back when they were still gossiping teenagers, both Blaine and Sebastian decide their first time together will be something to remember—but in a good way this time. There will be no stumbling out of socks or seedy smelling bathroom stalls, and Sebastian makes a vow that Blaine will finally get his rose petals after all these years.</p><p>They are nearing four months together when they plan a small dinner at Sebastian’s apartment, Blaine arriving to the sweet aromas of vanilla candles and Chinese takeout, as well as the sounds of soft music playing from Sebastian’s Google Home. It is everything he had imagined, but so much more because instead of a faceless stranger sitting opposite him, holding his hand and kissing his knuckles once they have finished their meal, it is a man that he is quickly falling in love with. A man he can envision being with for years to come.</p><p>Sebastian stands, keeping ahold of Blaine’s hand and giving him a soft smile, “would you like to see your last surprise?” He asks, tugging the shorter man out of his chair at the table and pulling him close for a kiss.</p><p>“Hmm, that depends, is it a good surprise?” Blaine teases, giggling as Sebastian places small kisses up his neck.</p><p>“Only the best for Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian hums, pulling back to look right into Blaine’s honey-gold irises. He lets out a contented sigh, “I love you, B,” which is a confession that might have stunned Blaine had he not first heard it a few weeks before.</p><p>Blaine’s eyes soften, a bright smile creeping onto his lips, “I love you, too, baby.”</p><p>Sebastian grins, giving Blaine’s hand a squeeze before leading him down that hall to the bedroom. It’s the first time Sebastian has ever been nervous about the prospect of sex, but he thinks that might be because it is the first time he has ever actually been in love with the person he is about to have it with.</p><p>“Okay, just give me like, uh, three minutes, all right?” Sebastian stutters out before slipping through the door of his room, leaving an excited (and a little bit anxious) Blaine to stand alone in the hallway. But soon enough, the door swings open to reveal a smiling Sebastian, who tosses a lighter onto his dresser before stepping aside so Blaine can finally enter.</p><p>Blaine gasps at the sight of the room rose petals strewn across the bedspread and candles lining the walls, their light flickering shadows on the light cream walls. The room smells even more of the sweet vanilla that had taken over the living room, causing Blaine’s eyelashes to flutter as he took a whiff, with over twice the amount of candles in a much smaller space. The music from the living room is now playing through the speaker in Sebastian’s room, but it’s softer in here, just loud enough to keep the mood set.</p><p>Behind him, Sebastian clears his throat, forcing Blaine to whip around with wide eyes, “Baby, this is amazing,” Blaine confesses, cupping Sebastian’s cheeks and pulling him down for a long kiss. He feels Sebastian’s body relax in his arms as he lets out a sigh of relief once they pull apart.</p><p>“You had said you wanted the cliché, magical setup, but I was little worried I might have gone too far,” Sebastian smiles wryly, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Blaine waggles a brow, making Sebastian laugh, as he grabs his hand and tugs him toward the bed, “I promise you did not go too far. Now, make love to me, Smythe.” He giggles, earning an additional laugh from Smythe.</p><p>“Well, since you asked nicely.”</p><p>After more giggling, undressing, and a myriad of roaming hands, the petals have been long since brushed off the bed and onto the floor, candles melting their way down to nothing, and the playlist makes a loop back to the beginning as Sebastian finally begins to open Blaine up after a long round of fourplay.</p><p>“Hurry up, you tease,” Blaine growls, clutching the pillow behind his head.</p><p>Sebastian gazes up at Blaine under his eyelashes from where his head rests close to Blaine’s crotch, “Patience, baby,” He smiles, grazing his fingers right over that spot, making Blaine cry out. Sebastian laughs quietly, “I’m trying to make this special.”</p><p>Blaine moans, “It is special, fuck,” He keens as Sebastian continues his ministrations, “I’d just rather not die before you fuck me is all.” He groans, throwing his head back.</p><p>Sebastian looks at him with a wicked grin, pulling back his hand. Blaine hisses, but he’s silenced as Sebastian climbs up his body and gives him a kiss.</p><p>“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Sebastian smirks, lining himself up and about to push in when he feels a gentle hand on his chest, making him pause.</p><p>Below him, Blaine gazes up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, “I just wanted to say how lucky I am to have you,” He admits, a shy smile on his lips that makes Sebastian’s Tin Man heart melt.</p><p>“It’s a two way street you’re on, killer,” He grins, peppering kisses all over Blaine’s cheeks, making the smaller man sigh before he pushes in, joining them together for the first time of many.</p><p>Finally, they both have a first time worth remembering. </p><p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p><p>Surprisingly enough it takes them over seven months of dating before they finally run into their first fight. But both Blaine and Sebastian can be a bit overdramatic—Blaine being exceedingly emotional and Sebastian had the worst temper when provoked—so when their first fight sneaks up, it hits them like a large, painful, freight train crashing headfirst.</p><p>Blaine isn’t sure how it started. Currently, he sits on the couch in his and Sam’s living room, arms crossed tightly over his chest and eyes glaring fire as he watches his boyfriend pace back and forth in front of the coffee table. Thank goodness Sam was out of town for the weekend, because Blaine did not want to subject his roommate to witness this.</p><p>They had just gotten back to the apartment after an amazing brunch and a walk through a nearby park when Sebastian suddenly went off.</p><p>“Would you please stop pacing?” Blaine groans, rubbing a hand across his face.</p><p>But Sebastian ignores him, continuing his back and forth, back and forth, wringing his hands all the while, “I just don’t understand why we have never talked about it.” He bites out, keeping his eyes on anything but his boyfriend seated on the couch.</p><p>Blaine rolls his eyes, shaking his head, “Because, as I already told you, it doesn’t matter,” He huffs, adjusting his arms crossed over his chest, “Now can you please sit down?”</p><p>Sebastian pauses, finally looking to Blaine. His eyes are wide and filled with desperation, “How can it not matter? I could have blinded you, Blaine!”</p><p>Blaine closes his eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath, “It was almost five years ago, Sebastian. I forgave you <em>five years ago</em>.” He bites back, “Do you really think I would be dating you for over seven months if any of that still mattered to me?”</p><p>Sebastian rolls his eyes and scoffs, “You’re too forgiving, that’s all.”</p><p>This time it’s Blaine who scoffs as he throws up his hands, “Maybe you’re not forgiving enough, hmm?” He pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out another sigh, “I forgave you, okay? Can you please just forgive yourself, now, Sebastian?”</p><p>Sebastian sighs but says nothing, wrapping his arms around himself. Blaine closes his eyes, the feeling of tears suddenly creeping up as he clasps his hands in his lap and stares down at them. He sighs, “I wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t want to be. But I do, and I am.” He sniffles, “What even started all of this?”</p><p>“I just don’t understand why you’re with me,” Sebastian mumbles, just loud enough that Blaine can barely catch it.</p><p>“Can you please stop acting like this?” Blaine begs, voice watery as the tears threaten to fall over, “I love you, damn it, and I don’t want to fight. This isn’t something to fight over.”</p><p>But Sebastian doesn’t take the bait. His face twists up into something both angry and confused as he crosses his arms tighter and takes a step closer to the couch, towering over Blaine, “But why? I can’t understand it. I’m just a fuck up. I ruin everything—just wait.” He groans, running a hand through his hair as he starts to pace again, “I’m going to mess something up or not give you what you want and then you’ll be gone,” Blaine hears rather than sees when Sebastian’s anger turns to sadness, his words taking on a thick, watery quality like he too is holding back tears, “One day, you’re going to wake up and realize that I’m not what you need.”</p><p>A tired and sad shiver runs through Blaine’s body at Sebastian’s words. He pushes back his tears, a wave of anger flashing through him, “Just love me, Sebastian, because that’s all I need,” He finally stands from his seat on the couch, fists clenched at his sides, “When have I ever indicated that I needed anything more than that?”</p><p>Sebastian shakes his head and continues pacing, running a hand across his cheeks to wipe away the few tears that have broken free.</p><p>Blaine sighs and takes a few steps toward his boyfriend, reaching out to stop his movement. Sebastian stands above him, eyes averted and biting his lip. Blaine cups his cheek, “Is it really so crazy to believe that someone would love you?” He asks, the tears coming back and finally falling when Sebastian looks at him with his own tears glistening on his cheeks, “That <em>I</em> would love you?”</p><p>Sebastian shrugs, a few more tears slipping free, as he gasps, “I’m just not worth it.”</p><p>Blaine takes a deep breath, “You’re worth everything to me,” he promises, smiling quietly, “From now on, I’m going to make sure you never forget that.”</p><p>Blaine grabs Sebastian’s hand, slotting their fingers together before he leads him back to the couch. He sits the taller man down before taking a seat himself, folding his legs underneath him and leaning close so that his knees touch Sebastian’s thigh. He cups Sebastian’s cheek again with his free hand, turning his head to face him, “Now, will you please tell me where all of this is coming from? We were having such a nice time today…” He trails off.</p><p>Beside him, Sebastian huffs, leaning into Blaine’s hand on his cheek, eyes fluttering shut, “I’m sorry, it’s just…” he opens his eyes, watery green irises boring into gold, “it’s January 31<sup>st</sup>. I didn’t realize until we got back here. Kind of set me off, I guess,” Sebastian shrugs.</p><p>Blaine pauses, <em>January 31<sup>st</sup></em>? But he quickly realizes the significance. That was the date Sebastian threw the slushie. That was the day everything changed.</p><p>Blaine gives Sebastian a small smile, using his thumb to wipe away his boyfriend’s tears, ignoring the tears still on his own cheeks, “January 31<sup>st</sup> is just a day, okay?” He kisses Sebastian just below his right eye, then his left, then on the lips, “We were stupid teenagers who got into a stupid accident, but none of that matters anymore.”</p><p>Sebastian bites his lip like he wants to argue.</p><p>“Baby,” Blaine sighs, “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, if anything I’m glad you threw that slushie because, without it, we may never have gotten to where we are today. I love you and you love me, and that’s all that matters.”</p><p>Sebastian’s quiet for a beat before he nods, “I do love you,” He admits quietly.</p><p>“I know,” Blaine softens, “And as I said, that’s all that I need.”</p><p>
  <strong>5.</strong>
</p><p>Sebastian gives the movers a tip and a “thank you,” waving goodbye as they pack up the truck and drive off. He heaves the final box up off the sidewalk, lugging it up the stairs to the front door of the apartment building, through the lobby, and into the elevator, before setting it down with a sigh. When the door dings and opens up on the fifth floor, he groans as he lifts the box again, mumbling, “What the fuck is in this thing?” as he heads down the hall to apartment 567.</p><p>The door is still propped open from when he was moving in other boxes with John and Steve from the moving company over the past hour, making it easy to slip inside, using his foot to pull out the door stopper so it can close behind him.</p><p>“That should be the last of it,” He groans, placing the large box labeled kitchen down on the floor. He hears a hum of acknowledgment sound from somewhere in the kitchen where Blaine has most likely gotten a start on unpacking. He looks around their new place: the white walls, the hardwood floor, and the low lights. It would need a little bit of love to really become theirs, but he knew that once they started unpacking more boxes and added some of Blaine’s taste for decoration, it would feel like a home in no time.</p><p>It would be their home. Blaine and Sebastian’s. Because they got an apartment together—something that for years he never imagined doing with anyone. But Blaine has always been the outlier in his life, and he is eternally grateful for that. Sebastian shakes his head, smiling wide as he tiptoes further into the apartment and into the kitchen where his boyfriend turned away from him as he places and organizes dishes into one of the cabinets. Sebastian sidles up quietly behind Blaine, slipping both arms around his boyfriend’s waist, laughing loudly as he makes the other man jump.</p><p>“You scared me, you jerk,” Blaine giggles, swatting one of Sebastian’s hands where it rests on his stomach. His faux anger does not last, however, as he is soon humming quietly as Sebastian kisses the back of his neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry, killer,” Sebastian chuckles before kissing and nosing at Blaine’s shoulder once more. He lets out a contented sigh, “It’s all ours, baby.” He runs nuzzles into Blaine’s curls, “We finally live together. We finally have a place that’s all ours.”</p><p>Blaine sets the plate in his hand down on the counter before turning around in Sebastian’s arms, wrapping his own around the other’s neck, “Enjoy it now, Smythe. You’ll be complaining about your nagging boyfriend and his incessant singing within the week,” He giggles as he looks up, admiring his perfectly freckled and overly handsome boyfriend.</p><p>Sebastian laughs, leaning down to place his forehead against Blaine’s, “Who? Me? I would never.” He chuckles, giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips, “As long as living together doesn’t interfere with the blow job schedule, I don’t see how I would complain about a thing,” He teases, earning an eye roll from Blaine.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see about that,” He laughs, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian again, this time much deeper, as the taller further secures his hold on him by wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine’s waist. Blaine moans into Sebastian’s mouth, feeling a flush crawl up his neck and spread throughout his body.</p><p>Blaine pulls back, taking a deep breath and shaking his head, “We’re never going to get this place unpacked if we keep doing that,” He gives Sebastian a stern look.</p><p>Sebastian hums, smirking, “I think the boxes could wait an hour or two,” He presses an open mouth kiss to Blaine’s neck, speaking low, “That’s all the time I need.”</p><p>“Sebastian…” Blaine says with a raised brow, extracting himself from the other man’s arms to turn away and continue sorting through their dishes.</p><p>“Uh, oh, here comes the nagging already.” Sebastian laughs, grabbing Blaine by the hand and spinning him around, causing him to let out a yelp. He kisses the shorter man again, smiling into it as he feels Blaine shake with giggles against him.</p><p>“You are incorrigible,” Blaine complains.</p><p>But Sebastian merely grins, “On the contrary, I am simply a man in love who is very excited about the prospect of christening his new home with his extremely hot boyfriend,” Sebastian retorts with a waggle of his brows.</p><p>Blaine rolls his eyes but gives in when Sebastian begins to undress him right there in the middle of their new kitchen. Only pausing the process to huff, “We can ‘christen’ the kitchen, but then we’re unpacking everything in it, understood?”</p><p>“As you wish, roomie.”</p><p>
  <strong>6.</strong>
</p><p>When Blaine suggested they do something to celebrate both his new role on Broadway and Sebastian’s new gallery job, he never imagined coming home to a miniature golden doodle puppy wreaking havoc on their apartment.</p><p>Sebastian closes the door behind him, raising a brow as he watches his boyfriend sit in the middle of the living room floor playing with a rambunctious little puppy.</p><p>“Hey, babe…” He says, taking off his coat and stepping further into the room. Blaine lifts his head from where he was focusing on the dog jumping around in his lap to shoot Sebastian a bright smile, one he hesitantly returns, “Uh, who is this?”</p><p>Blaine’s face lights up even more as he scoops the dog up into his arms and stands, walking up to Sebastian to introduce the excitable puppy, “Sebastian meets Ferry, Ferry meet Sebastian.” He giggles, holding the dog up so it can lick Sebastian’s cheek.</p><p>Sebastian grimaces, pulling back before letting out a quiet laugh, “Ferry?”</p><p>“Yeah, like Brian Ferry.” He giggles.</p><p>Sebastian frowns, brows furrowing in confusion, “Who is Brian Ferry?”</p><p>Blaine gaps for a moment before playfully rolling his eyes, “From Roxy Music, duh,” He giggles as Ferry licks his own cheek and lets out a happy bark.</p><p>Sebastian smiles slightly at the dog before remembering the fact that Blaine literally brought home a new pet without telling him, “Right…and what is Ferry doing here?” He asks, trying his best to remain neutral. He isn’t mad, exactly, just a little annoyed Blaine kept this plan to himself.</p><p>Blaine frowns, glancing down at the fluffy puppy in his arms before looking back up at Sebastian with sad eyes, “You don’t like him?”</p><p>Sebastian sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I didn’t say that; I just…wasn’t expecting to have a dog when I got home today.”</p><p>Blaine gives him his biggest puppy dog eyes, almost a perfect match to Ferry’s in adorability, “I thought you liked dogs,” He says with a melancholic sigh.</p><p>“I do.” Sebastian huffs, “Baby, of course, I do. He’s adorable, Blaine. He’s perfect.” Sebastian insists, giving Blaine a bright smile that he hopes is convincing.</p><p>Blaine’s face softens, not quite smiling, but definitely less sad, “I just thought he would be a good way to celebrate everything that’s happened—graduating, my new role, your job at the gallery…I just wanted to add even more happiness to the mix,” He shrugs, hugging Ferry close and nuzzling his face into the dogs soft, curly fur.</p><p>“And you totally did, B,” Sebastian says with a smile, “I was just surprised.” He scratches Ferry behind the ears, “I love him—I promise.”</p><p>Blaine smiles then, passing the puppy along so Ferry and Sebastian can become better acquainted, “And I thought he could be kind of like practice…” Blaine adds quietly, biting his lip.</p><p>Sebastian freezes from where he is playing with Ferry, “Practice?”</p><p>“Yeah, for you know…” Blaine pauses, crossing his arms, “In case we ever have a baby.”</p><p>Sebastian holds a breath, eyes widening. They had talked about it before, briefly, but only ever in theory.</p><p>“But that would be years down the line,” Blaine adds with a nervous laugh.</p><p>Sebastian softens, “Right,” He chuckles quietly, before going quiet for a moment too long.</p><p>Blaine lets out a forced laugh, smiling as Ferry starts to squirm in Sebastian’s arms, “But anyway, we have a new puppy, and I hope you’re happy, because I am,” He smiles shyly.</p><p>Sebastian bends down to place Ferry on the floor, freeing him to run around the apartment. He straightens up, stepping closer to Blaine and pulling him close, “Never been happier in my life,” He smiles, giving Blaine a soft kiss, “And you’re right, maybe he will be good practice,” he adds, receiving his own kiss in return.</p><p>
  <strong>7.</strong>
</p><p>Blaine awakens with a quiet yawn on a late Sunday morning to find the sun shining brightly through the windows of his and Sebastian’s bedroom, light shadows in the small crevices that the beams don’t touch. He rolls over, sheets caught between his legs and barely covering his naked body, in search of the warm body of his love.</p><p>A frown graces Blaine’s lips as he feels cold sheets on Sebastian’s side of the bed, sitting up and finally opening his tired eyes to find himself alone in the room. He looks to his alarm clock and sees it is only 8 am—much too early for Sebastian to be up on a Sunday.</p><p>Blaine checks his phone expecting to find something like, “ran to get donuts” or “went for a run” but is greeted with nothing but a few texts from Tina about their plans for next week and a few Twitter notifications. Blaine’s frown deepens as he goes to stand, slipping out of the sheets and shivering as he walks to his dresser and slips on a pair of boxers. He decides not to panic right away. His boyfriend is probably in the bathroom or making coffee in the kitchen. He’ll get dressed and go out into the rest of the apartment and find Sebastian.</p><p>He is about halfway to the closet in search of some clothes to wear when a fully clothed Sebastian slips through the door, a slight downturn to his lips when he sees Blaine standing in the middle of the room, “Oh, I didn’t think you would be up,” He says with a guilty smile.</p><p>Blaine raises an eyebrow, humming and crossing his arms over his naked torso, “I wasn’t but then I woke for a moment to an empty bed and figured I should go ahead and get up.” He takes in Sebastian’s outfit—complete with a jacket and a pair of high top sneakers, “Where have you been this early on the weekend?”</p><p>Sebastian bites his lip, hands deep in his jacket pockets, “Just went for a morning walk,” He shrugs.</p><p>Blaine scoffs, “Mm, on a Sunday?”</p><p>“Exercise doesn’t know what day it is,” Sebastian says with a nervous laugh, his reaction making Blaine even more suspicious.</p><p>Blaine furrows his brow, “You never get up early on the weekend. What are you hiding?”</p><p>Sebastian shakes his head, “Hiding? Um, uh, I’m just trying to get into shape,” He says with a forced grin.</p><p>Blaine rolls his eyes, slowly walking towards his boyfriend, “Right, because you’re so out of shape, Mr. Abs,” giggling as he goes to tickling Sebastian in the stomach. Sebastian laughs, pulling his hands from his pockets so he can stop Blaine before he gets to him, picking him up bridal style and carrying him back to the bed.</p><p>“Put me down, you beast,” Blaine laughs, squirming in Sebastian’s arms until he is placed down on the sheets. He gazes up at his boyfriend who is still fully clothed and looming over him, Sebastian’s knees bracketing Blaine’s body and his arms on either side of Blaine’s head.</p><p>“If you must know, I had to run down to a shop to pick something up. I meant to get it yesterday afternoon, but some last-minute changes had to be made.”</p><p>Blaine laughs quietly, “and what exactly is so important that you have to get up early on Sunday morning?”</p><p>Sebastian pulls back, moving to sit up next to Blaine on the bed. He slips his right hand back into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small black velvet box, “This,” He says, holding the box out in front of Blaine’s face.</p><p>Blaine’s eyes bug wide as he scrambles to sit up in bed, “What’s…” He bites his lip, “what is that?”</p><p>Sebastian hums, “You were supposed to be asleep,” He sighs, shaking his head, “I was going to surprise you.”</p><p>Blaine smiles wide, “I am surprised! I am, I—” Blaine giggles, climbing into Sebastian’s lap, “Can I see it, please?”</p><p>“You ruined my plans, Anderson.” He smiles, shaking his head again, but he opens the box to reveal a simple silver band.</p><p>Blaine’s face softens into a loving smile as he runs a finger over the cool metal, looking up at Sebastian with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Really?” He whispers.</p><p>Sebastian rolls his eyes, “As if I would want to spend my life with anyone else.”</p><p>The tears start to fall as Blaine smiles wide and gives Sebastian a kiss, running his hands through his boyfriend’s hair before pulling back, forcing his face into something serious, “So, are you going to ask me or what, Smythe?”</p><p>Sebastian chuckles, smiling up at Blaine’s wide, teary gold eyes, “Blaine Anderson,” He starts as he removes the ring from the box, tossing the box aside and grabbing Blaine’s hand, “Will you marry me?”</p><p>Blaine kisses again, a fresh wave of tears falling fast before he gasps out a confident and deliriously happy, “Yes!”</p><p>
  <strong>8.</strong>
</p><p>It takes months for them to find the perfect place. There are endless online searches, open houses, and private tours. They visit neighborhoods throughout Brooklyn, Tribeca, and Bushwick, but struggle to find something that fits. A few times they consider giving up, on moving out of the city to New Jersey, or even heading back to Ohio to find somewhere that works for them. But in their hearts, both Blaine and Sebastian know New York is the only place for them, the only place they want to grow old in and raise their children in, so they continue their search until finally, the day comes that they find it—their perfect home.</p><p>They let their landlord know that they will not be renewing their lease. They let their friends know that their permanent address will be changing. They let their families know that they will be moving into a place with rooms to stay whenever they visit the city.</p><p>Blaine lets out a giddy laugh, hugging Sebastian tight as they stand in the open living room of their new house, papers finally signed and the deal officially sealed. The realtor has long left, and the keys are in Sebastian’s hands They would soon be moving out of their long-loved apartment into a brownstone. They were finally moving into a house—the perfect place to build their future together, to build a family together. Blaine cannot help but tear up as Sebastian lifts him off the floor and spins him as he lets out a giddy laugh of his own.</p><p>Blaine kisses Sebastian hard on the mouth once he sets him back down, smiling against his lips. He pulls back, humming as Sebastian wraps up him in his arms, “I can’t believe we finally have a house.”</p><p>Sebastian grins, “Believe it, B. This place is ours,” He chuckles, spinning Blaine, pressing his chest to his fiancé’s back. Sebastian keeps one arm around Blaine’s waist and uses the other to point around the room, speaking straight into Blaine’s ears, “Over there we can set up the couch and coffee table,” He moves his line of sight, “And over there is where we’ll have the TV," going on to describe the entire first floor.</p><p>Blaine giggles, clutching the arm around his waist, “It’s going to be perfect.”</p><p>Sebastian kisses his hair, “And just imagine the upstairs,” He laughs quietly, “Our room…our kids' rooms.”</p><p>Blaine hums, “It’s a really nice picture.”</p><p>Sebastian smiles, “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>
  <strong>9.</strong>
</p><p>The moment the officiant announces them married, Blaine smiles brightly and jumps up on his toes. He kisses Sebastian full on the lips, slipping one hand into the taller’s hair and the other around Sebastian’s waist. Part of him knows making out in front of a hundred of their closest friends and family might be a little bit much, but it’s also his wedding, so he can publicly suck some face if he wants to.</p><p>Sebastian grips Blaine’s waist, shoulders shaking with laughter as his now-husband mauls him at the altar. When they finally separate, both men are out of breath, breathing hard with giddy smiles as their audience all laughs and cheers for them and their new union.</p><p>Tears well up in Blaine’s eyes as he smiles up at Sebastian, both men still wrapped up in each other. After nine years of moments they will never forget, they have created one that outweighs the rest. And it’s only the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>